Firing Options
Various situations in these rules will allow for a group of models to collate their individual dice into a collective Dice Pool. Doing this allows the models to cause a result greater than the sum of its parts. The different ways in which a Dice Pool can be assembled are known collectively as Firing Options. Firing Options are mostly employed when a Squadron makes a Ranged Attack, however other elements of the game also use Firing Options in order to establish how many dice should be rolled. There are two different Firing Options which models can use to collate their dice into a Dice Pool; Linking and Combining. Linked Fire All Squadrons may use the Linked Fire Firing Option, allowing the models to collect the Dice they have available for an attack into a single, larger Dice pool. This represents the Squadron coordinating their firing patterns; overwhelming their target’s defences in a crushing salvo. In this way Squadrons of smaller ships can crack open the armour of larger vessels which individually they would struggle to penetrate. When Linking Fire, first choose one System on one model taking part in the attack (usually the most effective) to act as the focus of the Dice Pool. This Weapon System (referred to as the Focus Weapon) uses its full available Attack Dice, depending on the range to its target, any damage the vessel has taken, etc. Now collect together the Attack Dice of every other Weapon System contributing to the attack (both from the model acting as the Focus, and others in its Squadron) into the Linked Fire Dice Pool. Again the number of Dice each System contributes depends on Range, damage and so on. The Linked Fire Dice Pool is then reduced by HALF (rounding down) to a minimum of 1 Attack Dice per additional contributing Weapon System. The remainder is added to the initial Attack Dice of the Focus. This provides the final Attack Dice pool that the Squadron will roll to perform the attack. If one or more models/weapons participating in a Linked Fire Attack are subject to a ‘to hit’ modifier while others are not, only the dice contributed by those models/ weapons are affected by the modifier. In these cases, it will be necessary to distinguish different dice within the Dice Pool, either by using differently coloured dice, or rolling them separately and adding together the successes scored. When reducing a Linked Pool which contains dice affected by different modifiers by half, divide each group as evenly as possible, with any remainder assigned by the controlling player. It is not compulsory for models in a Squadron to Link their dice, but in most circumstances it is highly beneficial to do so. '''It is also possible to link fire when using Point Defense Systems. '''When models Link together their Point Defence to counter an incoming threat, the same procedure is followed. The target of the incoming attack MUST act as the Focus and supplies its full available Point Defence (PD) value. Any other models assisting it add together their Point Defence values and divide the total by 2 (rounding down) to a minimum of 1 per assisting model. This total is added to the Point Defence of the Focus to give the total Point Defence Dice Pool. Combined Fire Models can only use the Combined Fire Firing Option if it is specifically stated that they can. The Wings in a SRS Token use Combined Fire to amass their Attack Dice or Point Defence. Escort Type models may use Combined Fire when assisting other models in their Squadron with Point Defence. Combined Fire Dice Pools follow the same basic rules as Linked Fire Dice pools. However, the Combined Fire Dice Pool IS NOT reduced by half before it is added to the focus, instead the whole pool is added. Category:Firestorm Armada 2.0 Rules Category:Direct Weapon Systems Category:Indirect Weapon Systems